Resistive-type non-volatile memories (NVMs), such as phase change random access memories (PCRAMs) and resistive RAMs (RRAMs), employ memory elements having different stable resistive states. Such resistive elements enable data corresponding to the different resistive states to be stored. For PCRAMs, the memory element switches between the amorphous and crystalline phases. Switching between the two phases is achieved by heating the memory element using a heater. As for RRAMs, the memory element switches between the insulating and conducting phases by creating or destroying conductive filaments.
The NVMs may be configured in a NAND configuration. In a NAND NVM, the memory element is coupled in parallel with a cell selector, such as a transistor. Conventional NAND configured NVMs suffer from drawbacks, such as disturbances from neighboring cells, hindering scalability. Additionally, NAND configured NVMs incur high power consumption due to high leakage current through the memory elements.
In view of the foregoing, there is a desire to provide a scalable non-volatile memory structure with low power consumption.